


From Alderaan to Naboo

by 2space_lesbo1



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Leia has Feelings, Luke is a good bro, Not Beta Read, Overdue Mourning, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Twin Force Stuff, Who expected it to be though, its me writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 08:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20618192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2space_lesbo1/pseuds/2space_lesbo1
Summary: Luke and Leia are working on Naboo when everything comes crashing down on Leia. And, they find something they both needed to see.





	From Alderaan to Naboo

**Author's Note:**

> i looooove the skywalker twins, of course i had to eventually write something with them. there's just so much between them that can be explored.... and i love exploring relationships of all kinds lol.

It was at night a few nights after the destruction of the second Death Star. They were no longer on the Forest Moon of Endor, instead staying on a planet called Naboo that was located further inwards. They were stationed here so they could more easily communicate with the planet Coruscant without actually being on it, in case of there being a large number of Imperial sympathizers still remaining. 

It was a temperate planet with lakes and trees and grass, and Luke had to say it was one of the more beautiful planets he'd been on. The air was cool, there was only one sun, and anywhere that wasn't an endless desert or frozen wasteland was perfect for the young Jedi. The fact that the planet felt somehow comforting, somehow familiar, only helped solidify how much he enjoyed being in its atmosphere. It was strange, really, just how comforting it felt to be on it, as though the planet knew who he was and welcomed him with admiration. 

He found it to be both a beautiful planet and interesting at once, especially because of the two civilizations living above and below water. 

He didn't get to really interact with the beings under the water, due to the fact that most of their negotiations and such happened in one of the large land cities. He was busy helping Leia and the other generals and commanders because he was the remaining Jedi, so many saw him as a fair middle ground man. Even if he was a tad bias. 

The negotiations were all long and tiring, taking up most of the day and leaving a small amount of night to sleep. He used half of his sleeping hours to meditate or reach into the Force, making sure all was still balanced before he'd finally fall asleep. 

He was in his borrowed quarters now, sitting on his floor with his lightly shut, reaching around him, when he felt it. It wasn't necessarily a bad feeling, or as though it came from the Dark side, but it was a jolt nonetheless. He could tell it came from an untrained user- who was probably even unaware they had the ability to touch the Force- and he could tell that their emotions were raging from exhaustion, confusion, and what he knew to be a sad anger. It was a lot at once, and that is why this range jolts him from his meditating state, eyes snapping open. 

He was also familiar with this Force presence. It had always been there in the corner of his mind since the day he could first remember as an always comforting presence, never disappearing or dropping from his mind. He hadn't ever really noticed it when he was younger, but as soon as he'd learned that he had a twin sister, he'd realized that it was her presence there, always with him. 

Must be a form of a Force bond Master Yoda had briefly gone over in their training, mentioning it when they spoke of the many different uses the Force had. 

He'd have to meditate on the question of what a Force bond fully was the next night. But for now, he pushes to his feet, exiting the room to find his sister. 

The halls of the palace like building they were currently staying in are dark and empty, and Luke has to admit he's not used to staying in places as nice as this. Probably due to the fact that they'd stayed on barren planets in old, hardly standing bases to hide from the Empire for the longest time. He was sure that the last place he'd been to that was even near this nice had been Bespin, as short and rushed his stay there had been. And he didn't like to think about it much, as phantom pains of where his original hand had been would prickle and he'd have to itch as his prosthetic for the rest of the day. 

He drags a hand along one of the smooth walls, the fingers of his flesh hand finding every crack and crevice as it went. A cool breeze ruffles the bottom of his robes, and he finds the source of the wind to be coming through an opened door, a balcony meeting him on the other side. 

He spots Leia leaning on the railing at the edge, her own, loose nightwear billowing gently around her like the wings of an angel. The moon’s light causes the white clothing to basically glow in the night, and her hair was currently loosely framing her face. She's staring up at the star dotted sky, her lips turned down in the tight frown Luke was all too familiar with. He could see the trouble in her eye. 

He draws a breath through his nose and steps onto the balcony, looking up to the stars as well as he comes to stand beside her. “You see something up there?” he asked, softly teasing. 

Leia smiles at him, but he can see that it doesn't fully meet her eyes. She was glad to see him outside of a meeting, even if they were both up past their bedtimes. 

“I just like to look at the stars when I get stressed,” she said, brushing some of her hair behind her shoulder. She sighs, and her eyes sneak back upwards. “My ... parents and I would… stargaze, after meetings or councils…” 

Luke feels a stab of sympathy in his heart for her. He knows how much she loved her home planet, how close she'd been to both of her adoptive- and what she calls- true parents. He knows how much pain it had caused her after Alderaan had been destroyed, how distraught she'd been to know she would never be able to return. She had hid the pain of it all well after it had first happened, focusing on the problem at hand and not let it slow her down throughout the years of the Rebellion. But now, he could see and feel that determined wall slowly beginning to crack, tears glazing over her eyes as she spoke. 

He slowly wrapped an arm across her shoulders, and she quietly leaned into his side, her head coming to rest between his neck and shoulder. Neither said a word, finding more comfort in their twin’s presence than made up words of sympathy. 

He squeezes when Leia’s shoulders began to shake as she cried silently. She then grasps his hand which held her to him, and met his eyes. A few tears were sliding free, a weakness Leia would not let any other see. 

“Would… would you stay? And stargaze with me?” she asked, and he could hear the nearly child like hope in her voice at the prospect of once more being with her family. Her last remaining family, even if Luke hadn't been there for most of her life. 

Luke smiles gently to her, and nods. “I'd love to, Leia,” he replied. 

They look back up to the stars, returning to their comfortable silence as they stared at the galaxy they were building together. 

The service droid is what wakes Luke in the morning, and he quickly gets ready for the meeting. He meets Leia in the hallway, and she somehow already had all of the elaborate braids of her planet in her hair. She smiles at him in greeting and he returns one. 

“Good morning, Luke,” she said as they fell into step together. Her emotions were more balanced now, returned to the determined surety Leia usually carried. 

“Good morning, Leia,” Luke said in return. They had stayed on the balcony for another hour or so before Luke had walked Leia to her room. She'd thanked him, and then apologized for keeping him up. She'd waved him off and they'd gone their separate ways for the night. “Are you ready for the meeting?” 

“Yes, actually,” she replied. “I'm ready to take the negotiations to the next level and-” 

She suddenly stopped. It took Luke a second to realize she had, and he turns when he realized she wasn't still following him. She was looking to the side, down a hallway that led outside, a strange, distracted look in her eyes. She seemed to have forgotten Luke was even there. 

“Leia?” Luke called hesitantly, slowly reaching out towards her as to not startle her. 

She seems to come back to herself a moment later, physically shaking herself. She tore her eyes from the hall and looks to Luke, meeting his eyes now. 

“I'm sorry,” she said, but she still sounded distracted. “I'm not sure what just happened there.” 

Luke tries to search her eyes. “Did you… feel something?” As untrained in the Force as she was, Luke knew she could probably still get feelings, guesses from the Force. He'd always been able to, even before his training, he'd just never been able to explain it. 

She blinks at him, and shakes her head again. “Are you talking about the Force?” she said in a disbelieving tone, as though she still didn't think she had the Force. 

“Yes,” he said earnestly. He glances down the hall, teaches with the Force to try and feel what she possibly had. He picks up a hint of something, but it slips from him before he could lock onto it. “Did it feel almost like something was there even though it wasn't, or like there was a whisper?” 

Leia doesn't answer for a moment, and glances back at the hallway. She hugs herself across her chest, head tilting slightly as she stared down it. 

“It was… more like a… tugging?” she said, unsurely. Luke wasn't used to hearing her like that. She was always assured in everything she did, or pretended to be. “Like I knew something was there that wasn't?” 

“Yes!” he exclaimed, grinning. It was invigorating to know that there was another Force user so near, even if she hadn't been trained. “That's the Force that you're feeling, Leia.” 

She shifts uncomfortably. “But what does it mean?” 

He shrugs, but doesn't lose his grin. “I don't know!” he replied honestly. “That's why we should follow it and find out what it is!” 

“‘Find our what it is?’” Leia repeated, incredulous. “Luke, we have a meeting to get to!” 

Luke waves her off. “I'm sure Mon Mothma can handle it all while we're off on Jedi business,” he pointed out. He smirks at her knowingly. “Besides, I know you won't be able to just ignore this. You're curious, too.” 

Leia scowls at him, but he knows he's right. She finally lets out a noise of frustration and storms into the mysterious hallway. Luke grins wider and follows after her, keeping his senses alert incase he notices anything. 

The hall takes them to a wide, open entrance hall, large doors at the other side of the area. Tall stairs go upwards on either side of them, and there are two more halls in front of both set of stairs. But Leia hardly even spares any of this a glance, and she pushes one of the doors open, letting the sun’s light flood inside. It leads to the front courtyard of the palace, and Luke can tell that Leia is once more locked onto that feeling. 

They end up outside, this being the first time they'd left the palace since they'd arrived three days prior. There was a short bustle around the courtyard, and some people watched them past before they continued about their day. Leia walks across the courtyard and Luke continues to follow, having to slide between groups of people a couple of times. 

They leave the courtyard, but Leia only continues to walk, the hem of her white dress starting to stain brown from the dust on the streets. Luke says nothing as he follows her, not wanting to accidentally break her from the trail by speaking to her. She wasn't trained, and so she didn't know how to keep a hold on the Force yet. And, he still was unable to find the thread she was following, so she was their only lead. He wasn't going to mess it up. 

Finally, she leads them into what appeared to be some kind of graveyard. It looked like one, with some stones sticking up from the ground like the headstone on the stead back on Tatooine, but they had no writing on them. There were also a few small buildings around, each carved intricately with different kinds of colored glass windows. Leia ignores all of these, only continuing down the pebble path they were now walking on. 

Then, she reaches one at the end. She pauses, staring up at the wooden door that must be the small building’s entrance, and looks to Luke, almost as though she'd just remembered he was there. 

“I think it's inside,” she informed him. 

Luke looks to the door, reaching out with the Force, and now he could feel what Leia must have been feeling. It was a warm, comforting feeling, like he was being hugged, like someone was carding their hand through his hair gently. It was… Motherly, almost. 

And there was a beckoning coming from behind the door. 

“I think you're right,” Luke said with a nod. After a moment of Leia not moving, Luke motions for her to open the door. 

Leia bites her lip and slowly reaches out, pushing the door open. As soon as the door opened, the feeling in the Force swelled and seemed to pull at his hands, as though excited. They both then step inside, and find a small room with a large, stone casket in the center. Two pillars with pots of roses on top of both stood on either side of both the casket and glass stained window. The glass stain was of a bright, brown haired woman holding her hands out towards them, a purple dress flowing around her. 

Somehow, Luke knew this woman. He didn't know how he knew her, but he knew that he did. The Force was once more wrapping around him, lightly hugging him. 

Leia runs her hand lightly along the top of the casket, staring up at the window in awe. She looks to Luke, her eyes wide. 

“That's our mother.” she stated, with no doubt in her voice. 

Luke’s own eyes widen. He knew Leia was right. He places his flesh hand on the casket as well, staring up at the woman’s face in the glass stain. She was beautiful. Not just because of how the artwork was done, either. She was truly elegant, the way her dress was billowing around highlighting the fact. 

“She's gorgeous…” he murmured. The Force warmed, and he now knew what it was. He smiles lightly, gently closing his eyes. “Hello, Mother.” The Force billows once more, and the embrace he now knows to be their mother tightens happily around him. 

Leia says nothing, and when Luke opens his eyes, he finds her standing quietly with her head bowed. She looks peacefully happy, as though a question had been answered for her. 

Needless to say, they missed the meeting. Neither one cared, though.

**Author's Note:**

> sobs


End file.
